cathycassidyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andie Carson
'''Andrea Carson '''is one of the main characters in Broken Heart Club. She is the one who came up with the idea for the club. She is Ryan Kelly’s neighbor and has a crush on him. Andie dies during her journey back from Scotland. Appearance Andie is a pretty girl with a smiling face. She is described as having ash blonde hair and blue eyes. When Eden meets her in nursery, she has blonde spindly plaits. Later in front of Topshop she is described wearing a print dress with lace up ankle boots and pale eyelashes with mascara. Eden gave her a best friends necklace for her eleventh birthday which she wore for some time. Personality Andie is very sunny, free spirited, kind, sweet, brave, clever, smiley and is described by Eden as beautiful and good at maths. However that is just one side of her. The other side of her is rather nasty, harsh and jealous. She lashes out at Eden when she sees Ryan kiss her. Andie is colorful and bright. She hates black. She also has a certain difficulty in making daisy chains. Role in Broken Heart Club Andie first appears in the prologue. The basics are Andie made Ryan, Tasha, Eden and Hasmita dance outside with her at midnight. The real reason, as revealed later, was she wanted to attract Ryan because this was her birthday sleepover night, and the next day she was going to Scotland for a week holiday. She knew Eden had twisted her ankle but didn’t care as she wanted to dance with Ryan. She had always confided in Eden about her crush on Ryan, because she partly knew Eden and Ryan liked each other. Then she saw Ryan take Eden back to the tent to help her, and saw Ryan attempt to kiss Eden, ending up kissing her ear. She was cool with him after that, and rages at Tasha and Hasmita who are trying to keep the peace. Ryan gets angry at Andie and tells her she’s out of order. Andie vented her anger on Eden and tells her she hates her out of jealousy and hurt. Eden cries and sobs but Andie hands her mobile to her and Eden calls her mum and tells her she wants to go home. The next day Andie goes away and Eden texts her repeatedly. Then Eden gets angry and sends a mad text to Andie. Tasha tells Eden to calm down and talk to Andie when she comes back. This doesn’t happen as Andie was badly injured in a car accident and as a result passes away. The Heart Club, her four best friends, are depressed and cope in their own way. Andie comes back rather in Eden’s dreams, and tells her she is sorry, and notices how depressed Eden is. Only Eden knows about Andie’s reappearance. Eden and Andie knew each other since nursery, and they were friends with Ryan. They met Hasmita and Tasha later and they all became best friends. They became the Heart Club at the age of nine, when they were planning Christmas. Relationships Eden Banks Eden is Andie’s BFF. The Heart Club started through the two girls in nursery. Andie painted Eden’s face and Eden painted her hair. They were best friends after that. Eden meets Ryan too who likes her immediately. Andie seems to love Eden more than anyone else. She only wanted to see her. At the end of the book Andie writes Eden an apologetic letter five pages long. Ryan Kelly Andie has a crush on Ryan, but Ryan liked her differently - as a sister, not girlfriend. Ryan seems to be aware of Andie’s flirting but he takes no notice because he actually likes Eden and doesn’t like her as a sister, he sees her as a lover. This makes Andie jealous. But Ryan likes it when Andie is happy so he always orders cheese and pineapple pizza, her favorite food. Ryan and Andie share a phase of throwing gravel at Eden’s bedroom window to grab her attention. Ryan gives her ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone ''to read in Scotland. Andie wrote a note inside saying sorry. At the end of the book Ryan and Eden visit Andie’s grave.